Anya's Strong Pactio Partner
by magicward101
Summary: Anya has not really made any progress with her magic training in London until our favorite blonde flies out a portal kissing her accidentally forming a pactio. Naruto/Negima! crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Naruto or any other manga or anime for that matter.

I decided to take a Naruto/Negima crossover in a somewhat different direction

**Anya's Strong Pactio Partner** **Chapter 1**

In London a little girl of Russian descent with dark green eyes and bright red hair that went down to her legs was working in a fortuneteller shop. She was simply biding her time since closing hours were only a few minutes away and usually no customers came near a shop when it was about to close. This girl however was no ordinary girl she was a mage. Her full name was Anastasia 'Anya' Yurievna Cocolova but people just called her Anya for short.

Anya had graduated from the Magic Academy two months ago and was now working as a fortune teller in London. At first she wondered how people would take a child fortune teller seriously until she realized that she had to use illusionary magic to make herself appear older. Spells like those were rather basic so it was easy for her to cast. So no one knew that a person who seemed to be around her thirties was actually a little girl. She did not graduate at eleven years old from the magic academy for nothing after all.

She then pondered on how her classmate and friend Negi Springfield was doing as a teacher in Japan. In their graduating class he was the star student and one of the youngest graduates in the entire history of the academy at the age of ten. The son of the well known thousand master, he had not only a great aptitude for magic but could also learn spells he was interested in with ease. Needless to say both she and Negi's cousin, Nekane, were surprised by his mission to be a teacher of middle school students in Japan. Negi agreed to it anyway because his reasoning was if he couldn't handle a job like that there was no way he would be a Magister Magi like his father. Anya personally thought that was really flawed logic but to each their own.

Right now she has just entered her own apartment she had gotten with some help from Nekane. She was really grateful to her. She started to sigh, as though she found plenty of books on magic in secret magic shops in London, she really couldn't get any help without the form of a proper tutor. She was sure if Negi had already found one he would already be leaving her behind in the dust and that scared her. She secretly did not want to appear weak in front of him not that she LIKED him or anything, they were just friends.

The apartment was more than big enough for her alone. She could probably get three or four other people to move in with her and it would still be livable. She went to her bed room door and opened it, then gasped there was some sort of thing in the middle of the room she slept in. It seemed to be some sort of portal, though she was sure this wasn't the kind they described in text books because rather than being two dimensional this was more of a sphere shaped portal.

She didn't have any time to ponder what it was even doing here as suddenly a figure flew out at her. Whatever it was and her lips touched for a brief second, then she was knocked to the ground by the figure. Unknown to her at the time a magic circle appeared lighting the area, and when it died down a card of the figure next to her was formed.

A few minutes later she woke up from the floor. She looked at the figure, it was a person with blonde hair, nothing out of the ordinary except for the his jacket and shirt which had a rather large hole in it as if it were punctured by something.

A minute later he got up revealing his blue eyes and sat up on the spot he was laying on previously clutching his head with both of his hands.

"Ow my head it hurts" he moaned.

He looked around frantically as he didn't know where he was or how he got here.

" Who are you? Obviously you are not from around here, as most people don't just warp to other people's rooms. This is my apartment and if you also tell me where your from maybe I can get someone to help you get back" said Anya.

The boy whom was previously too busy with his hurting head to notice before, looked to find the owner of the voice who seemed to be a girl one or two years younger than him. " I am Naruto Uzumaki, thirteen years old, and I am from...I am from...from..."he paused.

Where was he from? Now that he thought about it he only knew of his name, age and fighting techniques that he learned. Where did he come from? That was something he would now like to know himself. All he could do was scratch his head and give a sheepish smile.

"Naruto Uzumaki huh? So other than that and a few other things you don't remember anything about yourself?" Anya asked him rather angrily.

This is not how she wanted to have her first kiss. She wanted it to be someone she liked rather well, not some random stranger who flies out of a strange looking portal in her bedroom. She would rather have someone she had known and possibly love to her first kiss. Suddenly Negi came to mind.

"Arghh, why am I thinking of that idiot right now?" she screamed mostly inwardly at herself.

Further more how was she going to deal with a mess like this right now.

"Hey, um, what is this thing? And why does it have me on it?" Naruto spoke up.

It seemed to be on the floor near him so why not pick it up.

Anya who somewhat vaguely remembered the lecture on pactios quickly looked up. "G-g-give me that!" swiping the card from the boy whom was confused even further.

Quickly scanning the card she placed it somewhere where it would be safe. Anya quickly decided that she was going to have take a visit to her hometown which was back in Wales of course. She needed to see the Headmaster as soon as possible to get possible feedback on what to do. She quickly explained to the blonde haired boy on where they would be going.

"So we are going to your hometown?" Naruto asked " So we can possibly get help there from some people as you have powers most people don't have but the where you came from it is full of people with these special powers?".

"Yes, you see I am what people call a mage" Anya explained "As such I can do many things ordinary people can not do. I show you what I mean when we get to my hometown tomorrow".

Naruto just shrugged, really not knowing what to believe and decided to sleep somewhere on the floor as it seemed this little girl was a good person at heart. Anya went to bed as well this recent event having made her tired.

The Next Day...

Both Naruto and Anya were taking a special bus for mages as not everybody knew where certain places for mages or those exposed to the magic world are. Both of them were currently sitting together.

"Oh what cute little couple" one passenger whispered to another.

Upon hearing this both Anya and Naurto blushed. "No we are not a couple, He is my retarded cousin whom was currently left in my care" said Anya through a strained smile. Her comment earned a glare from Naruto as she had just insulted him.

"Uh, little miss could you please sit back down, the bus is still in movement"the bus driver said.

Anya quickly sat back down realizing her little outburst had caused her to stand up, while Naruto just snickered at her. Needless to say she was embarassed by it. She looked at her blonde companion who had already stopped his snickering and was currently facing out the window. She had been wondering where he had got those whisker-like scars or marks on his face. The seemed to be etched onto his face. She also wondered if he could harness ki or magic like many other magically aware people. Could he have been a mage like Negi or herself and botched up some kind of warping magic ending up in her bedroom of the apartment she lived in. Perhaps he could use ki as well? Where did that rather gigantic hole in his shirt and jacket come from? These really were all questions currently on her mind.

" Um your name is Anya right?" He asked "Is there a reason you live by yourself or something?".

Anya decided to tell him all about her graduating the magic academy and the different tasks many were given to further train themselves. Hers was to be a fortune teller in London, though she also told him that she was making very little progress with furthering her magic capability.

"This is the end of the line for my bus stops" the driver suddenly announced.

Both Anya and Naruto got off the bus. "So this is your hometown huh?" Naruto asked though it sounded more like a statement as he looked over the town.

"Yes, I will give you a tour later, first we have to go to the place we will be staying and explain the situation I—er I mean we're in"Anya explained "I've already came here announced so I'll have to explain to the person whose house we will be staying in".

They walked until Anya finally stopped at a house ringing the doorbell. A rather pretty blonde woman with blew eyes came out. Though Naruto immediately took note that her legs were artificial.

"Oh Anya! What a surprise! I didn't know you would be coming" Nekane said rather surprised.

" Greetings Nekane, I came here because of rather special circumstances and would like to see the headmaster"Anya quickly explained.

"Well your always welcome here but next time please do tell me when you are coming so I can get ready"Nekane said sweetly "Please also tell me if your bringing a friend along. Also the headmaster won't be back until very late tomorrow so until then let's take your new friend shopping for clothes as his current attire looks rather worn out".

Naruto looked at the clothes he was wearing it was in RATHER bad shape. He felt even so, he couldn't part with it as wearing different clothes might make him a different person as they felt like a part of him.

"Please Miss could we also repair this jumpsuit. It is now one of the few things I have left of the Past I now have forgotten." pleaded Naruto.

"Of Course!" Nekane gave him a smile "Not only does it seem to be a part of who you are but you are one the few people who can pull of looking quite decent in an orange jumpsuit. We can even make extra sets of that Jump Suit you are wearing not just repair it by going to the town tailor".

Naruto cheered inside, finally someone who understood his love for orange. Hurray!!

After eating the dinner Nekane made both Anya and her new Pactio partner went to bed. She just hoped nothing would go wrong during their stay here.

**Wow I didn't think I could do it. I am proud of myself. I am not sure when I will get the next chapter up. The truth is I didn't think I'd make this chapter more than a thousand words. Also when you review please, please do not ask for a pairing, I plead with you. I've already chosen someone (it should be obvious). So if you want to request pairings I'm sorry but I don't accept requests. It won't happen right away at all though as this story does not concentrate heavily on romance. Hopefully chapter 2 will be finished sometime this month. I suggest some searching for other Negima Naruto crossovers as some are written really well. Way better than mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone who either reviewed or bothered to read this story. This is chapter 2. I have decided to put spell chants in italics.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Negima or any other anime or manga I might reference.

**Anya's Strong Pactio Partner Chapter 2**

The next day went suprisingly well in Naruto's mind. Nekane, Anya and himself went shopping for clothes. Naruto enjoyed the rather nice weather there was in the town were Nekane's house is. It was also was cool temperature wise making the location a good excuse for wearing an orange jumpsuit.

He was fascinated by the Tailor in the town as he magically repaired his suit. Naruto looked on in awe as threads moving by themselves patched up his damaged attire. Not only that but luckily for him Nekane ordered six more jumpsuits, all of which were made magically by the tailor in a short amount of time. The tailor included the black undershirt he wore underneath the jacket and to his embarrassment his froggie underwear. All of them looked exactly like his old one. Nekane also persuaded him to get other clothes since some situations required you wear different things than you normally do. To him it was like... Nekane was the older sister he never had or something like that. They also bought him shoes something which his feet did not like

Anya saw this particular day as okay, nothing was happening though. She was quite disappointed learning that the Headmaster was out. She really did need his advice. She was glad Nekane believed her story, she could still barely believe it herself. The question was though would the headmaster believe her at all? It was not every day a boy just somehow popped out of a portal. Though she had heard of plenty of stories of girls popping out of portals, many who were aliens coming from another end of the galaxy or universe. Well none the less he could do some eastern mysticism techniques that involved making clones of oneself. That was how he was carrying all the stuff Nekane and Anya bought for themselves. Perhaps he was a mage or a fighter from the east. If that was the case perhaps he botched up a teleportation spell and teleported into her room. That would make some sense, but somehow she felt that wasn't the case. Why she felt that way, even though it was a rather probable possibility, she did not know herself.

After all the shopping and started to walk home Naruto decided to ask a question "So how do all the people here do all of these neat things like the tailor?".

"Well how do you make clones of yourself... rather instantly I might add?" replied Nekane politely.

Naruto paused for a moment. How did he make the clones of himself? He started to ponder this question. It was energy that he could use. Naruto then said "I don't know...".

Anya facefaulted at that. This guy... didn't he know using things without knowing how they work was one of the most dangerous things a person could do? In fact History could more than prove her point on that fact.

Nekane just sweatdropped at his answer, deciding he what he needed was an explanation on the energies which were used in the world.

"Well magic is an energy which uses the users ability to draw energy from their surroundings. It uses the practioner's mental energy its basis, one needing to focus the energy around them to empower them. Instead another energy called ki uses an energy that comes from the individual themselves, though this form of energy is mainly used by practioners of east mysticism. It also uses physical energy as it's basis. Also there is a third energy which combines both Ki and magic and is supposebly quite powerful." Nekane ended her explaination.

" I really did not get what you just said at all. I all got from your explaination was that Ki and Magic are energies which people use and that some use a third energy which mixes the two somehow. But as long as my body learns things by hands on approaches then there wouldn't be any problem right?" Naruto said.

Anya and Nekane learned a few things about their blonde companion. So in some ways he is like Uncle Nagi huh? She thought. Perhaps it maybe the headmaster may decide to teach him and it seemed he was intelligent, he just learned differently from other people. Not to mention he wasn't overconfident, he just had great confidence in himself.

They were back home now and had eaten another dinner made by Nekane. Anya decided to tell Naruto now before they met the headmaster tomorrow.

"Naruto!" Anya called "Ummm… could you come to my room for a second?".

Naruto came from Negi's old room, which was the room he had been staying in. Negi really never slept in his old room always going to Nekane and just sleep with her as some children did often with their biological mothers. Really, Negi could be such a big baby at time. While this one is a rather big kid as she saw action figures of Negi's in his hands.

"Naruto, you know about the card with you on it right?"Anya asked.

"Yes what about it?" Naruto responded bluntly while dropping the action figures to sit down and have eye to eye contact with Anya.

She proceeded to tell him about the details of a Pactio between between a mage and a partner they chose for themselves. On how one would usually need a Pactio broker for it to be formed.

"To make the artifact appear, so you can use it say 'Adeat!' okay?" Anya ended the rather long explaination about pactios. She handed the pactio card over which she had swiped from him the other day, in order for him to try it out. She wondered what functions his pactio item would have. Hopefully it might have multiple functions or powers.

"Adeat!!" Naruto exclaimed rather loudly.

A blinding flash rapidly appeared from the pactio card signaling it was being activated for the first time. As the flash of light slowly faded a golden bracelet was on Naruto's left arm with a large orange jewel on it just like on the pactio.

"So this is it huh? So now what do I Anya?" Naruto asked.

Anya just shrugged at his questions making Naruto get somewhat frustrated. "What do mean you don't know? You seemed to know everything about them earlier".

"Only from text books do I know about them. Naruto, you must find out for yourself what it does." Anya responded.

" Alright then I try to do some activating phrases then" Naruto said proudly "Power bracelet Activate! Equip! Power Up! Bracelet jewel power...".

After trying to have his artifact work using various catch phrases Anya decided to stop him.

"Naruto...Naruto!! Just stop it because it's already bedtime especially if we want to see the headmaster rather early tomorrow"Anya said getting rather irritated he had gone through a rather enormous amount of catch phrases from various shows in just a few minutes.

Naruto stopped and looked at her while the artifact reverted to card form. Naruto merely huffed and went back to the room he was using. He put the card in one of the front pockets in his orange jumpsuit.

The Next morning...

" So this is the building which people learn magic at huh?" Naruto said.

The architecture was definitely foreign to him as he was pretty sure he had never seen a building like this... up close at least. It had large pillars and seemed to be made out of stone. It was beautiful and seemed to be too good to used as a school building in his opinion.

"Yes, it is where people learn magic as I have graduated from this school" Anya stated proudly.

They walked a bit further in until they met an old man in blue robes who greeted them kindly.

"Hello Nekane, Anya, what brings you here?" the Headmaster asked them, then looking to the young boy who looked just a year or so older than Anya herself "And who is this with you as I'm pretty sure that I've never seen him before?".

"Sir I need advice on something that happened two days ago" Anya said pleadingly.

She proceeded to tell the Headmaster what happened in her apartment two days ago and about the pactio that was formed rather mysteriously as there was no one there to have made a pactio. She also spoke of Naruto's amnesia, and on how he just lost memories mainly dealing with people.

"Hmm... this Pactio can I see it?" the old man inquired.

Anya having it with her handed it to him to study it for a bit.

"This Pactio seems to be a permanent rather than temporary"he stated.

"So does this mean I can't have a Pactio partner other than him" Anya said with a downtrodden look.

"No, I am pretty sure that this pactio doesn't follow the normal rules. Tell me have you ever heard of the hero pactio?" the headmaster asked.

Anya and Naruto looked at each other then at Nekane for answers but there were none. " No sir, I don't think I've ever heard of such pactios"Anya said.

"Well it isn't really that well known anymore. It is said that it is formed when one makes a pact with one who is destined to be a great hero. This kind of pactio though has become one of the things of legend and so the current magic society does not think it exists. Supposedly it does not follow the standard pactio rules, one in that it does not need a person who can draw up contract circles, another example is if the mage whom the pactio was formed with dies the contract will not disappear. It is truly an eternal contract" the headmaster explained.

"Well the artifact will not do me any good by not working" Naruto said.

"Well some artifacts formed from a pactio are harder to master than others" the old mage chuckled.

His face then turned more serious saying "But you should know that your very existence at least in this world is strange. Not only do I sense that you possess vast amounts of magic and ki energy but it seems as though your body also naturally mixes the two into the energy called 'kanka'. I do not know of anyone else who can do this, in fact I am pretty sure there has been no one else in all of the history of magic who posesses the same power you do. I also sense a fourth energy that I have never sensed much less witnessed before in my life".

"Oh you mean the energy I use for this?" Naruto asked creating clones while doing so " I don't know the name of it though I may at one time at least knew it's name".

"I think I'll give some tutoring in magic, in order for you to be a more adept pactio partner what do say boy. You probably could use it seeing that you possess such vast amounts of it"the old mage offered.

Naruto eager to learn more techniques to add to his lacking fighting style quickly agreed.

Starting the day he first met the headmaster, Naruto started training in magic. It was hard as some horrible mishaps did happen in his opinion. He also had to study some and studying was not one of his strong points at all as he usually fell asleep within the first few moments of studying.

He remembered back when he performed the beginner's spell that all mages who graduated from the Wales Magic academy learned for practice. That truly was not a pleasant experience.

**Flashback**

"Now chant this incantation with the incantation you have learned. This spell is a good spell for beginners since it helps them learn how to focus the energy around them to perform magic" instructed the headmaster.

"Alright! I'll do this right on my first time everybody just watch me! "Naruto shouted with a practice wand in hand "_Practi Bigi Nar Ardescat Vente Lux!!!_"

Anya just had a bored expression on her face seeing that her blonde partner had just made a fool of himself.

Nekane just smiled at the rather over dramatic pose that Naruto was in.

"It's alright Naruto most people do not get it on their first try. That's why we pract—" he was quickly cut of by a spark appearing from the tip of Naruto's wand.

They watched as the many more sparks appeared and then suddenly became a small steady flame.

"Yes I did it! I did it! On my first try too. Who needs practice?!" Naruto exclaimed.

He was excited. With this maybe they could progress faster to the cooler stuff. He was happy until the flame started to grow larger very rapidly engulfing his wand and and his right hand. Anya, the academy Headmaster and Nekane watched as their blonde boy's entire upper torso was engulfed by the flame and started to smother the flame by stop dropping and rolling.

**End Flashback**

He couldn't go to a tutoring session the next day because of that. Oh well he healed fast and well as he was pretty sure he always had. Nonetheless he made progress quite fast. He had already learned magical arrows. The strange thing was is that he could use all the attributes even though he wasn't supposed too or and even using attributes which were opposed to one another.

The first time he achieved in creating magical arrows he accidentally homed them on to himself. Now though four weeks after arriving here he could create magical arrows and fire them. In a few weeks both him and Anya would go back to London in order to resume her training. Anya sure was a great help through helping him know about the fire attribute, it was really nice of her. He would be the best pactio partner a mage could have alright.

Anya hated to admit, but the speed he was progressing was phenomenal perhaps equal to or even greater than on a level than Negi's. She could only hope to keep up with her partner if that was the case. The truth was, that she had been doing some training herself, and was also teaching the blonde in order to better her own skills at magic. After all it was said if you teach someone else about a subject then you will also get better at it. She was feeling really motivated, perhaps it was due to the blonde's quick progression in his magic training.

Again the questions of the blonde's origins came up again and she briefly wondered if he was an alien of some sort. She then imagined of an octopus or squid looking creature with whisker marks, had orange colored skin, and had blonde hair. She shook her head as that probably wasn't true.

Right now both of them were at the academy eating lunch as three figures walked up to the academy building. There were three of them one was a older boy with white hair cut in a lawn head fashion. Another was a girl of about the same age with turquoise hair and had a rather bored expression on her face. The last one trailing behind the other two was a girl about their age with dark brown skin and she had black hair.

"Excuse me, is this the magic academy?" asked the "lawn head" as naruto named him in his mind.

Both Anya and Naruto nodded simutanleously, still eating lunch.

"My oh my, Yesterday was the day People from the magic world arrived wasn't it?" A voice spoke from behind Naruto and Anya.

Looking behind the two the trio saw the Headmaster of the academy walking out. "Well what brings you here? Or do you need something?" The Headmaster asked.

" Well we have come from the magic world but we can't find a place to stay at all." the Girl with dark skin spoke up.

"Well I'm sure I can ask around to see if anyone will let you stay in their home for the time being." the Headmaster responded "By the way what are your names?"

"I'm Marcus Dove, a mage knight from the magic world's presigous dove clan, 15 years old"lawn head said rather proudly his blue eyes shining.

"Maria Altram, 14 years old...a mage from the magic world" the girl with aquamarine hair and yellow eyes said rather dully.

"Sonia Elzam, 12 years old, I'm a user of Kanka"the dark tan skinned girl with purple eyes said cheerfully.

"Well you can stay at my house while you decide where you want to go in this world or what you want to do in this world" offered the kind Nekane "My name's Nekane Springfield by the way".

"Springfield!? So then, that makes you related to Nagi Springfield the hero of the magic world or am I wrong?" asked Marcus.

"Yes, he would be my uncle. My cousin who is his son is currently resuming his mage studies in Japan" replied Nekane.

"The Names Anya, a graduate from the magic academy in this town. I am a Ministra Magi in training. I came back here for some help with my Pactio partner so he's not left in the dark about the magic world. This blonde here with the whisker marks is my Pactio partner" Anya spoke up while introducing herself.

So after all the introductions ended it was decided and finalized that the group of travelers would to stay at Nekane's house.

**End chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Negima or any references to other Anime that might appear in this story. Most thing used belong to their respective owners many of which should be known to the reader.

An: I apologize in advance as I seem to write on whim and suddenly I have motivation I need to get back to this only story I've written. Hopefully I can get one or two more chapter out this summer.

**Anya's Strong Pactio Partner chapter 3**

**Naruto dream/memory sequence**

Naruto found himself watching a fight. Strangely enough he was watching himself in his usual attire fight another boy who had onyx eyes with white shorts and a blue shirt with an emblem on the back of it. This same boy also had jet black hair and onyx eyes. Both him and the boy also exchanged words while they fought in what appeared to be a a valley of some sort with water in it. There were also two statues looming over the two boys who were also seemingly engaged in combat. His attention turned back to himself and the opponent that was his age. He noticed while he was looking around both the other him and his opponent seemed to change drastically. He was covered in an orange dense energy and his opponent's skin turned gray having also grown gargoyle like wings. His opponent had what appeared to be black electricity that seemed sound like chirping birds in his hands and he had a swirling purplish ball in his hand as well as an orange-red aura surrounding him. He suddenly recognized this technique for some reason. It was called... it was called... the rasengan? Yeah that was it, he learned it from someone but he couldn't remember who. As he turned back the other 'Naruto' and the boy clashed both of their techniques in what seemed to be one final desperate attack on the other then, suddenly all went white.

Naruto then looked around as every thing around him was just full white. "You did well Uzumaki Naruto." a voice that was rather stoic stated "But now your skills as well as your heroics are needed somewhere else which is where I am now sending you."

**End dream/memory sequence**

Rrrrriiiiiiiiinnnngggg!! The alarm clock next Naruto went. Naruto woke up rather startled and petrubed still as the things he saw in his dream bothered him. After putting up his trademark orange suit he came down the stair case which Anya was at the bottom of. "Wow your up on time"Anya commented "Why the sudden change of heart? I thought you liked sleeping in."

Naruto shook his head saying "No this time the alarm clock method worked so there is no need for you to force me out of bed."

Both of them went to the dining table where they met their new friends or as Anya like to call them 'the freeloaders'. It had already been a week since they arrived. Marcus was not wearing his attire of armor back when they first met him only wearing the black shirt and tights which he wore underneath the armor. He was a bit uptight but other than that to Naruto, he was an okay guy. Next was Maria the girl was rather quite and did not say much. When she did say something it was usually rather blunt and to the point. Lastly and not least was Sonia Elzam who had a bubbly and easygoing personality. She was cute to say the least but she probably wasn't his type...whatever his type or taste in the opposite sex was for that matter.

Naruto was also knew that she didn't like Sonia for some reason that he probably wouldn't understand. He once heard Anya say "damn Sonia and her perky breasts". So perhaps Anya didn't like the girl since she was more developed than her despite only being a year older. Oh whatever, as it didn't concern him. He just hoped his partner didn't let her distaste for girls that were more developed than her make her do something stupid.

He suddenly looked to the woman cooking them breakfast humming a rather happy tune. Nekane told told the group of travelers they were more than welcome to stay at her house. That probably had to do to the fact that Anya was away in London in her quest being a fortuneteller while her younger brother Negi was in Japan being a teacher which she only contacted through letters. He then looked to Nekane's prosthetic leg. Naruto then secretly wondered what happened to her. Oh well it wasn't any of his business now was it? After all The twenty three year old blonde woman was kind and rather like some kind of big sister figure to him or the closest thing he'll ever get to a big sister relationship.

After eating the food on his plate, Naruto put his dish in the sink and headed out to the magic academy where the headmaster awaited him. Three days ago he learned that many magi of the western style had a key word to access their magic powers.

**Flashback**

"So what Key phrase or words will you use?"said the Headmaster after he talked to Naruto about the activation keywords that western mages used. "It can even be complete gibberish if you feel like it. It will be your activation keyword for the rest of your life remember that though"

After some thinking Naruto suddenly came up with an idea "_Ultima Naruto ramen mage_" Naruto said causing the headmaster to sweat drop as the keyword Naruto came up with sounded ridiculous though perhaps the kid just did with what ever sounded cool to him. Naruto then chanted "_Sagitta magica series sedecim_".

Sixteen magical arrow formed in a circle in front of the blonde with two arrows having the fire affinity, two were ice, another two were sand, then two others were of the wind attribute, another two were of water, yet two others were lighting, the last two sets were of dark and light attributed magical arrows. Then the boy launched them off over at targets the headmaster set up destroying all of them.

"headmaster?" asked Naruto "I'm confused at why I can only fire multiples of eight and why that I have use every element just to form the spell. Many people even if they have many attributes are able to fire one affinity of their choosing right?"

"Well Naruto basically you have an affinity for all of the elements and as far as I know you are the only person who has such a unique gift. Think of it this way though if you cant damage your opponent directly with your dark and light arrows then you can bind, freeze, paralyze, burn them ect. That would certainly give an advantage in battle."

Naruto thought about it for a moment "thanks Headmaster I needed that encouragement. Where will I find out on how to use ki though?"

The Headmaster sighed "Well you will probably have to find someone who is a ki practitioner and get them to teach you. That or find out on how to channel ki by yourself. You are more than capable of using it and I have the strangest feeling that you are capable of using kanka as well. Not to mention that strange fourth energy which you can naturally use already."

**End Flashback**

Naruto went over that memory for a few moments. No doubt he will grow to be the strongest fighter once he has mastered all the different forms energy he possesses. Heck he'll probably surpass anyone who's ever lived before him.

As Naruto thought smugly to himself on how great he will be he already was the magic academy where the headmaster was no doubt in his office.

He then frowned as he was rather worried about the dream he had this morning. Who was that onyx eyed jet black haired boy. It seemed like it was a memory. Was he starting to remember about what he was before he landed uninvited in Anya's apartment? Why were he and the other boy fighting anyway?

He then decided to put these thoughts aside as unless he remembered more the dream today would forever be confusing to him.

Naruto then walked inside the school eagerly wanting to train. He then noticed something was amiss as but he wasn't sure what was wrong. He had a terrible feeling in his got. Once he got to the headmaster's office he noticed that it was only somewhat creaked open. 'Well that's odd for the times I've been to his office it's either closed and I have to open it or it's open all the way.'Naruto thought.

He then opened the Headmaster's office door fully looking inside and saw the Headmaster on his back on the floor. Panicking he sprinted up to the headmaster hoping that the man who had been teaching him wasn't dead.

"Oh Naruto is that you?"asked the Headmaster in a tired out voice.

"Yes It's me sir are you okay?" Naruto came over to his teacher looking him over. It seemed that the man only had some bruises and was clearly beaten up. At least he wasn't laying there bleeding to death as that was Naruto's worst fear.

"Naruto, a bunch of ruffians seem to be after one of the forbidden magical tomes held in this academy" The headmaster groaned out. "The key to the forbidden section of the library was held here in my office. They took it and ran off toward for the forbidden section of the library. You do know where the forbidden tome room of the library is?"

Naruto only nodded having been shown when Anya gave him a tour of the Academy.

"There is a guardian in the forbidden tome room who will attack any of those who are not accompanied by me the headmaster, a magister magi, or those who were not given clearance first. But more than likely they'll probably be able to defeat the guardian since they are good at working together." said the headmaster. "Please go there since the guardian will most likely be defeated". Naruto nodded heading to the library as fast as he could. Wondering what kind of people these theives were?

Before he even reached the library though a loud crash was heard. 'the guardian must have already been defeated' Naruto thought as he quickend his pace using the mysterious fourth energy he seemed to able to use naturally. Arriving at the scene he saw two figures and a large whole were the entrance to the forbidden tome room was supposed to be.

Upon arriving he saw a completely unhinged door which was the entrance to the forbidden tome room in the library. Coming out of the entrance were two figures in the library which were standing in close proximity of each other and in front of them was . One was a guy clearly older then him with jet black hair with a skin tone that immediately told one that he was not from wales or europe at all. He was wearing a sleevless white shirt and white pants that were worn at the bottom. Most of all he was barefoot and most likely had callous feet as well.

Next to him was a girl who had a white long sleeved top that seemed rather thick in material. She was most likely of same or similar age to the male standing next to her. She seemed to have some sort of red dress skirt that covered her legs. She had white socks on and sandals which seemed to be quite similar to his own.(Notice: this is a shinto priestess but Naruto doesn't know that does he now? Especially with not remembering much). She had brown eyes, black hair like her male comrade and a serious facial expression. All and all they were very funnily dressed people, well at least their dressing was not the norm for people who lived in wales, then most people should say that he shouldn't talk liking to wear orange jumpsuits and all.

"Are you the guys causing this mess!?" asked Naruto accusingly at the tow figures "because if you are then prepare to face me!"

"So what if we are!?" said the older boy as he stared down Naruto"Like a little guy like you could face me in a battle!"

"Su Lun"the girl next to him sighed "You shouldn't underestimate people younger than yourself as many people have been deemed great mages, prodigies even, by the rest of the world because of what they achieved, then again it might do you good to be taken down"

Naruto looked at the two seriously wonder how he could take two people at once even though he was just a novice mage who didn't even know what his artifact did. Naruto then entered a fighting stance.

"Well it looks like the kid here is ready to take us on right Rika?"said the guy now know as Su Lun said to his female companion who seemed to be named Rika.

Suddenly another person came out of the broken entrance to the forbidden. "heh, heh, my sis and I now got the scrolls boss especially the one that can can destroy greater demons with ease. Of course you won't be able to use it now will you?" said a new voice.

The new arrival who had surprised Naruto and caused him to be more cautious than he already was. Looking at the new arrival coming from the smashed open he noticed that it was a boy younger than him or if not youner than him then he was at the very least shorter than him. With brown hair and brown eyes, the boy's skin tone also didn't make this boy stand out like a sore thumb inWales. So no doubt he was at least of european descent. He was wairing a black jacket with a white vest over it and was wearing brown baggy pants.

"So boss why haven't you taken this guy out?"asked the brown haired boy "I mean I doubt he's any match for you?"

"Obvisouly you haven't learned of restraint yet Roy, though that may be partially be Su Lun's. Who says this boy even wants to fight? We did take out the guardian after all even though it was rather old. Plus It is four of us against one of him." commented anouther voice revealing itself to be girl about his height coming out of the broken entrance of the tome room.

This girl was wearing a blue cloak with the hood down, with a green shirt and a long brown skirt that cover her legs all the way to her knees. She had brown hair and blue eyes having a very sincere face. She looked apologetic for her groups actions almost asking him with her facial expression to leave them alone and pretend that nothing happened.

Now Naruto might have done this if they hadn't blown up the entrance to the forbidden tome room. Plus that Su Lun guy was really annoying him. So was the little boy for that matter. He may be a Minister Magus but he still had his pride damnmit. There was no way he was goin to let these people go no matter what.

"I'll take you all on. I've been itching to fight since I got here. So how do you guys want to do it four against one or would you rather do one against one in quick sucession!" said the blonde rather loudly.

"I'll take you on." said Su Lun "Besides I've been itching for a one on one battle since we've go here but so far all of those chances have been canceled by my group see".

"Wait Su Lun didn't we just come here to steal the scrolls I don't like idea of hurting anybody anymore than we have to"said the girl with the blue cloak.

"It's no use Alisa you know how Su Lun gets when he's in a fight. As someone who has been traveling with him for a long time I know that once that fool decides on something there is no stopping him. He loves fighting way to much." commented the older girl named Rika "Though I do think we should get out of here as fast as we can as this fight is a waste of our time" she sweatdropped as her suggestion fell on death ears namely which were Su Lun's ears.

'Are they really theives?'thought Naruto 'They're more like deliquents or vandels. Perhaps brigrands, but I'm pretty sure that even with my orange outfit I could be a better theif, especially if it's just a few scrolls or books that I wanted to steal. Though I'm not sure what I could do about a guardian, I'm still just a novice after all.'

Naruto then clutched his head as images of what seemed to be his past entered his head.

**Flashback**

He was stealing a scroll a rther large one at that. A man had told him that he could pass a test of some sort If he knew some of the techinques out of that scroll. The only one who stopped him while he was stealing the scroll was an old man that he knew. Supposebly this old man was strong but he was knocked out by his original technique, which was transforming into a beautiful nude girl. He then took a rather large scroll which had to be nearly the same size as he was and carried it on his back. His theiving operation was a success.

Now he just needed to go where no one would look for him. That way he could practice the techniques in the scroll and master them one at a time.

**Flashback End**

'Well that was rather weird' thought Naruto 'though it does look like I did steal something in my past and I was far more successful than these guys'.

While Naruto was in thought he did not notice Su Lun who just strided to Naruto then in a swift motion connected his fist to Naruto's chest sending Naruto skidding back a few meters clutching his sternum in pain. Naruto eventually regaining his footing glared at the boy angrily shouting at Su Lun "I wasn't ready damnmit! Why don't you let me collect my thoughts first!".

Su Lun merely laughed at him saying "What are you talking about! You better be ready for anything, after all you are the one holding up our operation now aren't you?".

"Well Su Lun technically you are the one who is holding us up" chided Rika "We could have been long gone by now but you always have to insist on fighting. Besides it seems that this one is a novice mage there is no need to waste any time on him."

"Yeah boss! He can hold a candle to you at all! No use picking on weaklings after all" said Roy.

"Yes we should probably get out of here before Reinforcements arrive" said Alisa "It should be easy since it is only one—".

"Naruto! We are here now due to the rather loud blast noise" said a flustered Anya, then she looked to group across from Naruto "And just who are these guys!?".

She seemed mad for some reason though why Naruto certainly couldn't fathom.

"It was certainly reckless yet admirable to try to take these brigands on all by yourself" said another voice appearing to be Marcus Dove adorned in his full armor back when Naruto first met him.

"Marcus please don't give the kid any more encouragement than what he needs" said Maria Altram who was right behind him.

"It seems your in quite a bit of trouble already... eh Naruto?" Sonia said playfully as she appeared alongside the rest of the group.

"It seems now there is no choice but to fight our way out, am I right guys?" addressed Su Lun as he nodded to the rest of his group.

The rest of his group just sighed and got ready for battle. 'The battle loving idiot/boss probably was planning this all along' thought all of Su Lun's group members simultaneously.

**Chapter 3 end**

I apologize for my long absence like I said above I'll try to get another chapter or two. This summer okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Negima or any other references that might appear. I really don't own anything.

**Anya Strong Pactio Partner Chapter 4**

Neither side made a move yet waiting for the other side to show their moves so that they could be quickly countered. It quickly became apparent though that neither side was going to give in and attack first. Until…

"Chestohooooh!!"roared Su Lun as a aura of ki enveloped him.

"_Ultima Naruto ramen mage_" Naruto chanted his activation keyword to use spells.

Everyone on both sides except the two releasing their power sweat dropped. 'These two really are just itching to battle aren't they' thought each boy's comrades, from both sides thought 'The world is not only too small but also full of battle happy idiots'.

"Well I'll get ready to battle too since those two are already about to go out it" commented Maria "_Gaia et Temptest, Adam et Eve_". (1)

"Hmph I was already ready, as being part of the famed Dove clan, I need no activation key words. I just need to further harness and refine my ability of being a magic swordsman in order to become stronger. That's why I came to the old world to train. Then I can be an accomplished warrior among my people" said Marcus.

Sonia closed her eyes as a mix of ki and magic engulfed her. She looked at her comrades and said "I'm ready to battle!".

"All right I'll go with Naruto to fight that Su Lun guy. Something tells me he is the strongest of the bunch. The rest of you pick your fights and engage with caution you hear me! Taking down the leader is the most important step to defeating an enemy" Marcus ordered.

They all nodded with Anya confronting the older girl wearing Shinto priestess clothing.

Suddenly five Narutos surrounded Su Lun after the blonde haired boy made some signs with his hands. To say the least Su Lun was surprised he hadn't expected anybody to know the shadow clone technique outside of the far east countries of Asia. Even then usually only people in Japan knew of the technique. These clones however, seemed to use a different sort of energy rather than ki, and it certainly wasn't magic. 'Just what is this guy' thought Su Lun.

Suddenly, one of the Naruto clones rushed in immediately not really caring if it would be dispelled or not. Su Lun jumped and kicked the clone in the face. After that clone was taken care of he immediately heard charging footsteps signaling two people were attacking him from behind so Su Lun immediately pivoted and gave them both palm strikes to the chin making them fall over. After defeating those three clones Su Lun heard three poofs.

'Just as I thought' Su Lun pondered 'These clones are certainly different than the ones made by ki. It also seems to have different properties as well and with those properties come different uses for the technique"

As Su Lun was in deep thought about his opponents technique Naruto decided to take advantage of the situation sending his last clone to beat up the Chinese martial artist. The clone punched Su Lun in the face knocking him back a little but to retaliate, Su Lun took the clone by the fist and slammed it into the ground. Thus another poof was heard.

'I'll just concentrate on fighting' thought Su Lun as he looked to the boy who's clone attacked him 'That's what I'm best at anyway'.

Unfortunately for Su Lun he did not notice the other boy, Marcus Dove, coming up from behind him.

**With Anya**

Anya and her opponent, the so called Shinto priestess, were currently having a stare or glare off at one against each other. Well at least Anya was, the eastern magi looked like she could care less. Why was Anya glaring at the older girl you ask? Well the girl's breast while not big, the priestess was certainly not flat chested either. To Anya, any girl with noticeable breasts was an enemy of hers. 'Except Nekane' thought Anya mentally as Negi's cousin was the only exception in her book.

"Aren't you worried about your comrades?" asked her opponent.

"No, I have faith in them. It's the same for you isn't it?" Anya shot back.

Looking over to see Su Lun fight the blonde haired boy, Rika knew that the time for idle chatter was over. She turned to her opponent who seemed to be ready and be glaring at her and seemed to be more than ready to fight. Could this small child defeat her? Maybe but then again this girl seemed to be a fresh mage right out of the academy. Before Rika opened up her sash of talismans however, Anya had already started her spell.

"_Fortis La Tius Lilith Liloth_"(2) Anya chanted "_Sagitta Magica series triginta septem_!"

Thirty seven arrows of flame charged up around the eleven year old mage and then shot out very much like in a way similar to the Macross missile massacre attack. For Rika, dodging them all would be impossible due to her speed. Thus three to four flame arrows hit Rika. However the flame arrows revealed to have done nothing as the would be priestess was unharmed at all as she revealed a talisman in her hand which quickly shred to pieces. This made Anya deeply frustrated.

"Well it's a good thing I packed a weak barrier talisman spell" Rika commented.

"Otherwise I would have been burned by those flame arrows. You sure did conjure up quite a few magic arrows even though you didn't know about your opponent. Now however, I believe it is my turn to take on the offensive role" Rika said as she held up three talismans in one hand.

**Back to the battle with Su Lun**

Su Lun felt a sensation as if someone was behind him and telling him that he should dodge but it was already too late as Su Lun was knocked through a wall out of the library. Su Lun got up and found him self outdoors. He was bleeding a bit on the chest but it would stop. After all he did have one durable body. He felt yet another feeling saying that he should dodge and this time he happened to jump and get away on time. As he landed he saw the white haired kid who was older than the blonde haired kid but younger than him standing where he was. With a sword engulfed in fire no less.

Marcus pointed the sword at Su Lun. He did not need words, not at all, not when slaying what was to him some foul rouge. Marcus came charging again at the Chinese martial artist this time his sword was no longer aflame as keeping his sword engulfed in flame took magical energy. He had his sword up and swung it downward as soon as he was sure it could cleave Su Lun in half. Instead what he got was surprise as the older teenager stopped the incoming blade with his bare hands. 'Damn' thought Marcus 'He's strong but let's see how he handles this.

"_Sagitta Magica series viginti unus_" said Marcus with the twenty one arrows quickly charging up and shooting out in just a matter of three seconds.

Su Lun jumped out the way at the last moment not taking the brunt of the attack but it was too late to avoid all of the attack as he was knocked down to the ground by the three arrows that hit him.

"Huh I was careless, I stopped the sword with both of my hands but then you quickly chanted a spell that activated really fast" Su Lun commented " I noticed though those magical arrows were those of the light element. So that mean you have fire, light… Any more techniques I should know about?"

"I am not about to tell a ruffian like you!" Marcus shouted angrily.

"Fair enough" the older Chinese teenager said.

The older boy charged his right palm full with ki and hurled it towards his opponent. Marcus leaped into the air the blast missing him and now with the blade of his sword again adorned in flame he closed in towards his opponent, with him holding his sword straight above him ready to do a vertical slash that would cleave his opponent in two. As he neared his target and was ready to perform an attack that would most likely kill his opponent, he gasped. Su Lun's left hand was also charged full of ki as Su Lun with his left arm stretched launched the blast of ki towards Marcus. Marcus being in the air could not dodge and only raised his sword to block the incoming wave of ki. The blast of ki knocked Marcus back, making him hit the ground hard and dropping his sword in the process.

'Another fight won for me' thought Su Lun as he walked away from the site where he defeated Marcus. Since he was feeling uppity by his victory he was unprepared for what happened next. Out of nowhere someone kicked in the back Su Lun sending him back a meter a so toward another figure clad in familiar orange attire who punched The Chinese martial artist in the gut making him stumble backwards. Then a shadow descended upon Su Lun hitting him on top of the head. As Su Lun looked to see who the culprit was he found the blonde haired kid with strange whisker like marks standing there with a confident grin on his face.

"I had forgotten about you" Su Lun bluntly stated to the kid he was fighting from before.

Naruto now was in a stance ready to fight after 'lawn head' pretty much stole the battle he was fighting from him. Naruto quickly went through the hand seals for his shadow clone technique making thirty clones to combat his very physically strong opponent with.

"Attack!!" cried out Naruto.

Ten clones took the left, another ten took to the right and the remaining ten attacked the older teenage boy head on for a distraction for the other twenty.

Su Lun did a leg sweep for the first clone that made it charging at him tripping the poor clone to the ground face first. Then another one came for him, as it performed a punch, Su Lun grabbed the clones wrist and with a spin threw it towards another clone knocking them both down hard. The next clone, infuriated by how easily the martial artist in front of them handled them, attempted to kick Su Lun in the gut but this time the Chinese teenager grabbed the poor clone by it's lower leg. Instead of just throwing the clone as he did last time when he grabbed a hold of one, he used this clone as fly swatter to knock down four other Narutos which didn't know what hit them or rather they knew, they just couldn't do anything about it. With that eight poofs were heard as the clones dispersed.

A shadow closed on to where Su Lun was standing, it was the ninth clone part of the first group sent to attack him. It was in the air now hoping to strike Su Lun on the head. Just about when it neared the range it could hit the martial artist on the head. A sudden palm strike launched this Naruto into the air. Su Lun jumped up in order to deliver a kick to the air borne clone to the and the kick connected with Lun's foot still hard pressed against the clone's gut all the way to the ground forming a small crater.

Su Lun then jumped out of the small crater formed the impact and just as he landed someone performed a leg sweep on him causing him to fall forward. The teenage Chinese Martial artist turned his head to see the culprit to see the tenth Naruto clone jumping up and kick him while he was still on the ground. However as Marcus learned, the clone of Naruto was about to learn the hard way the being in mid air is a bad idea when you don't fly. A glow of energy on Su Lun's right hand manifested as he rolled on to his side. As soon as the clone saw what Su Lun was about to do it was already to late. A ki burst blasted the clone out of the air and on to the ground hard thus dispelling it.

**With Anya**

Anya faced three ogre like demons summoned by the woman named Rika. They were ugly and wore armor. They all had different weapons for battling, one had a blunt weapon, another had a sword, and finally one had a spear.

Currently Anya was dodging their attacks. Some of the strikes came close to smashing, cutting or piercing her. She barely got away from those with a scratch. Right now she had to keep moving until she could formulate a plan of some sort. A part of her though was afraid is this what happened during the time demons attacked the town she and negi grew up in? She had been away at the time so she didn't know the details; all she knew is that Negi started to study rather vigorously, after the whole ordeal as he once said it was his fault that the demons came. Those that attacked the village several years ago were probably much more powerful than these three chasing after her though.

'Now this is the time to trap them' thought Anya as she looked at a chandelier hanging over head in front of her.

"_Sagitta Magica series unus!"_ shouted Anya.

The demons did not flinch at the single arrow that Anya formed. They even laughed when they saw arrow go upward.

"What's a matter little girl?" one ogre goaded "Are you so exhausted now that you can't control your own power?"

Anya just smirked and hoped away backwards to be a safe distance from the rather large chandelier that was about to fall. The ogres however were going at their own pace believing that they had cornered their target. Then the chandelier fell on them. Unfortunately though, even with a chandelier falling on them the ogres were still there. Anya knew that Eastern summons would not disappear unless they were called back by the user, accomplished their objectives, or accomplished their objective. So it seemed one last spell was in order.

"_Evocatio Spiritualis de tredecim Salamandris Lancerfis…!"_ Anya chanted. (3)

Anya walked back to where the priestess was and smirked. "It looks like your goons and perhaps trump cards were no match for me" she said triumphantly.

"Now its time to finish you off. Sagitta Magica series—"Anya was cut off by a lighting that launched out from four sides of the room as well as from above where the ceiling is.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Anya cried out in pain.

"Those ogres were far from being my trump card; in fact they were just diversions to distract you some. This lighting spell which I haven't fully mastered is my trump card. It's called the lighting Prison spell. A master of it can throw the talismans or perhaps even move them using ESP so that the target will be trapped. Thus you are trapped as talismans discharge lighting electrocuting you. However for me I can only set it as a small scale trap hence why the ogres where needed for a diversion, and I could only set up five talismans. After all I am not a hand to hand combat mage" explained Rika.

"Still up are you?" asked Rika as she took another talisman and transformed it into a blade like weapon made out of the talisman paper.

She then using the talisman weapon she had formed hit Anya with the blunt side causing the girl to fall lying on her front side.

'It can't end like this…" thought Anya desperately 'It just can't end like this…'

**Naruto and Su Lun's Fight**

The remaining twenty Narutos were either on the left or right of Su Lun. They could attack and gang up on the older teenager's left and right side. For sure this might be hard battle for the Chinese martial artist. After all the original Naruto seemed to be biding for time, so they would do their best to stall until the moment was right for the original to attack.

Su Lun of course knew the obvious already that ten Narutos on both sides were getting ready to attack him. Thus he took a position where his arms were fully stretched out palms faced towards both groups of clones who had began charging at him. Su Lun inhaled then exhaled a large "Haaaah!".

Two large ki blasts were let loose from Su Lun's palms wiping out half of the clones on either side of him. Those not dispelled were immediately dazed making Su Lun quickly take advantage of that fact as he rushed toward the clones left of him. He proceeded to decimate those clones as he gave a chop to one and a kick to another. Four out of the five didn't even put up a fight being disoriented from the blast. The one that did try to fight him could not put up a decent fight alone and thus quickly dispatched. Then he turned around to go to the other five clones.

"All right now I am ready to come after you Su Lun!" a voice out of no where said rather loudly.

The young teenage man who the voice called out to in question was looking around for the source of the voice that is until he finally found who had been talking to him the whole time. Standing there some meters behind him, with a grin on his face was none other than the original Uzumaki Naruto.

"_Sagitta Magica series triginta duo_" chanted Naruto.

Thirty two arrows launched towards Su Lun who was hit by some of them. Then the clones which were left immediately rushed in towards Su Lun while he was distracted . Su Lun though a bit injured by Naruto's attack was by no means incapable of fighting as seen when he punched on of the clones hard in the chest causing yet another clone to hit the ground rather hard. The other three clones put up a valiant effort but they too were soon dispelled.

'Wait a minute there were only four and I'm pretty sure there were five of those clones' thought Su Lun 'So where is the last one?'

The real Naruto and the last clone were forming a blue ball of energy out of the immediate sight of Su Lun. After it was formed it was decided both of them, the real Naruto and the shadow clone would rush Su Lun together. As soon as they were mid way to Su Lun spotted them, and launched a ki blast toward them. The clone jumped in front taking the brunt of the attack. As Naruto got close Su Lun tried to round kick Naruto so naruto jumped with his whole body stretched. Then Su Lun pushed him down and to the side in an attempt for the attack not to connect. All this caused however was for the blue ball of energy to hit the side of Su Lun's abdomen instead sending him back a few meters. Naruto when over to where Su Lun was to check to see if the older boy was down for good. Apparently it wasn't so for as soon as Naruto could see Su Lun close up, a hand shot out and grabbed Naruto by the collar of his orange jacket.

"You did well kid" complimented Su Lun "But the fight is mine not yours and that extends to our respective groups".

"No your wrong we won't lose, and I won't give up. I will defeat you one way or another. I have faith in my comrades and especially my partner" Naruto declared.

Su Lun in response decided to slowly charge up his free hand of ki. The kid might lose his resolve if threatened at being blasted at point blank range. If not, he would do just that, blast the kid with his gathered up ki at point blank range.

**Back To Anya**

She was still on the ground after the priestess had performed her attack on her as she heard Naruto's rant. 'Huh that idiot' she thought 'He's so stupid, he's even a bigger fool than Negi for crying out loud. Yet he's just as determined if not more. I also need to keep fighting for his sake after all I'm his partner'.

"_Ex…Somno…Exsistan…Exurens… Salamandra…Inimicum…Involvet Igne"_ Anya muttered so Rika couldn't hear her chant until it was too late "_Captus Fammeus". (4)_

Suddenly what seemed to be a rope of fire manifested itself and started to wrap around the would be priestess. It seemed as if that little fire mage girl still had some fight in her left. She needed to, at this moment, escape this rope made out fire which was burning her. She reached for her sash which contained her talismans as she could most likely still reach them even when tied up like this.

"_Calefaciens Disarmatio!!"_ Anya called out.(5)

Suddenly the sash Rika had been reaching for heated up and went into flames. Thanks to the disarming spell Anya used. The priestess who had her back to the red haired girl nervously tried to look back to see what else the little fiery mage was about to do.

"_Sagitta Magica Convergentia undecim!!"_ Anya exclaimed.(6)

Eleven fire arrow bolts formed around Anya and charged up. As they shot out however instead of going all over the place, they all condensed into one single powerful bolt. It launched toward the priestess back who was knocked forward while being somewhat burned on her back. Anya collapsed shortly after incanting the final spell she had performed being exhausted causing the ropes around Rika to disappear. Both sides for this battle were out.

'I did it' thought Anya 'Even though though my fight ended in a draw. Managed to incapacitate my opponent. I hope everything is going well for Naruto as well'.

With these final thoughts Anya fell unconscious.

**End chapter**

**Well there is another chapter out you guys. I worked hard on this one. Well I guess you could argue otherwise but Hey I'm trying right. I am doing the best that I can. The fighting will fully end next chapter and so will part 1 of this story. Also I will be doing a bleach/Naruto crossover that will be coming out the same/near time that chapter 5 for this story comes out.**

1)Maria's activation keyword

2) Anya's activation keyword

3)A spell that summons spirits. Like how eastern mages summon lesser demons to do their bidding, westen mages call upon spirits. In this case it is lance wielding salamanders

4)A spell that casts a rope made of flame to bind the target.

5) One of the many disarming spells in the World of Negima

6) substitue _series_ with _convergentia_ and you get arrows that fuse into one larger bolt instead of them scattering all over the place.


End file.
